


Let's Get Away

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Soft Logan Sanders, Soft Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: It started with slow dancing in the kitchen. Neither expected it to end with a double proposal on the tile floor.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	Let's Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> I did that thing where I zone out really hard and write something with no direction and then post it without editing (aka 80% of my oneshots) so here is this aimless logicality? Idk how it became this but it Became lol. All I started with was them dancing in a dingy kitchen and then brain went "not long enough, shutting down to get possessed by the writer demon" and then it was this and I have not reread it lol. I feel like it's very disjointed and all over the place but I'm WRITING so who cares, y'all can make your own judgements lol, it's been a while since I've been doing this where I just write oneshots for me unprompted lol

Patton swayed gently along to the music playing from the tinny speakers Logan had installed in their dingy kitchen. He  _ had _ been tidying up, washing dishes and making sure forgotten snacks were tucked into cupboards. Then the radio had started playing a series of soft, sweet songs, and he just couldn’t help but lose himself in them. He hummed and tapped his feet as he twirled around the room.

He heard the front door open and shut heavily, followed by a clearly exhausted and frustrated sigh. He kept swaying, but he toned it down a little and quieted his humming. A heavy thump of what Patton assumed to be a briefcase, the quiet  _ thwip _ of a coat being tossed carelessly at the rack and the  _ flump _ of it falling to the floor. There was another sigh, but he didn’t hear the coat get picked up. There was the  _ thump, thump _ of dress shoes being kicked off, and socked shoes padding across the living room carpet toward the archway to the kitchen.

Logan walked in, looking exhausted and  _ worn _ . Patton ceased his humming to the song to instead hum sympathetically and swayed his way toward Logan to cradle his head in his hands. Logan hummed back, eyes slipping shut and hands coming to rest lightly on Patton’s hips, subconsciously joining in on the swaying.

“Hello, love,” Patton whispered, running his nails across Logan’s scalp and gently tracing his fingertips over Logan’s temples. “Hard day?”

Logan hummed again and leaned in to bury his face into Patton’s neck, breathing deeply. “Certainly not easy,” he mumbled, somewhat bitterly.

Patton tilted his head to kiss the nearest exposed skin he could, lips landing on Logan’s ear. He picked up humming to the song again and made his swaying more deliberate, making Logan sway with him, too.”

“Dear--” Logan sighed.

“Shh,” Patton whispered. “It’s alright, honey. You don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not, not here with me. Just let go.”

“I don’t dance,” he muttered, pulling his face out of Patton’s neck, but he was smiling slightly when he drew back.

“You’re dancing right now, silly!” Patton chirped, and grabbed Logan’s hand to twirl him without warning.

Logan gasped and practically fell back against Patton as he finished the rotation. Patton giggled at him and Logan gave him a playful glare, the smile still tugging at his lips and ruining the threat. Logan pulled them into a more traditional dancing position, hands on shoulders and waists and clasped together. They continued to sway for a few moments and Patton grinned at Logan.

“‘I don’t dance,’” he mocked, keeping his voice soft to make sure Logan knew he meant no harm. “Sounds like a little fib to me.”

Logan smirked and squeezed Patton’s side once, twice, making Patton flinch away with a light giggle. “Hush,” he said playfully, taking his turn to pull Patton into a twirl.

Patton briefly brought his hand away from Logan’s shoulder to mime zipping his lips and grinned. Logan led them from their sway into a simple step that really wasn’t any kind of formal dancing, but it was enough for them. 

“Feeling better?” Patton asked after a few more rotations around their little kitchen.

Logan smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Patton’s forehead. “With you? Always.”

“I love you.”

Logan smiled even wider and twirled him right into a deep dip, making Patton squeal and reach up to wrap his hands around Logan’s neck for some extra stability. He pressed a brief, chaste kiss to Patton’s lips.

“I love you, too,” he murmured against Patton’s lips.

He slowly pulled Patton upright, but Patton kept his arms looped around Logan’s neck. Logan let his own wrap tightly around Patton’s waist, pulling him closer, as they pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling between them and eyes closing.

“You ever think of just… running away from it all?” Logan whispered.

Patton hummed, barely more than a breath with how quiet it was. “Sometimes. But there are things here to be done, people to care for.”

“And if there wasn’t?”

“I would run away with you in a  _ heartbeat _ , love. Leave it all behind and never look back.”

“Let’s get away for a while,” Logan said. “Just be free.”

Patton smiled and resisted the urge to shake his head. “And how do you suppose we pull that one off, honey? I’m usually the one spouting the spur-of-the-moment plans.”

When Logan didn’t speak for a few moments, Patton opened his eyes, only to find Logan already staring at him.

“And if I told you I had already planned for the whole thing?”

Patton furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“It’ll be a wonderful honeymoon.”

Patton stopped swaying and jerked back in surprise. “ _ What _ ?”

Logan gave him an embarrassed little smile and stepped back to drop to one knee. “You know, I had planned this whole thing out, too. Was going to take you on a picnic, make all your favorites, watch the stars together. It was going to be wonderfully romantic.”

“ _ Lo _ \--”

Logan pulled a ring out of the breast pocket on his shirt. Patton gasped.

“Wait, wait right here!” He insisted before racing off to their bedroom.

He dug through his side of the sock drawer for a few moments before his fingers found the velvet box he’d been searching for, the one he’d had hidden for months waiting for the right moment. He grabbed it and raced back into the kitchen, where Logan was looking more and more nervous by the minute. Patton dropped to one knee in front of him, as well, and opened the box. Logan’s jaw dropped and he laughed incredulously even as Patton saw him tearing up.

“Did we really--”

Patton giggled, a little hysterical, and nodded. “We did.”

“Well, I believe the obvious answer here is yes.”

Patton grinned and launched into Logan’s arms, knocking him to the ground. Logan yelped as the ring flew from his hand and bounced off the tile, but Patton was able to reach out and grab it before it got too far.

“Put it on me, put it on me!” He said excitedly, sitting on Logan’s stomach.

Logan laughed and took the ring back from his hand, carefully slipping it onto Patton’s left ring finger. The moment he was done, Patton grabbed Logan’s ring out of the box and slipped it onto his ring finger.

“I guess we’re taking a vacation,” Patton said. “ _ You _ could certainly use the break.”

Logan snorted. “We both could.”

Patton kissed him, slow and deep. He pulled back with a smile.

“Let’s get away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I don't know what this is! Lol. Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like validating my existence (or pointing out typos lol), and feel free to come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
